Teardrops To Love: Ed, You Belong With Riza
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: Winry and Ed have been an item for a few months, but both of them are miserable. Thanks to Jean Havoc's meddling, Riza competes in a karaoke contest. Will she finally win her man's heart, or is poor Ed doomed to a life of misery... Read to find out! Second in the Teardrops To Love Trillogy, but can be read as a standalone fic, EdxWinry and EdxRiza. Fixed some mistakes I found.


**Howdy ya'll. HearlessRockstarXIII here with the second entry to the Teardrops To Love Trillogy! YAY! If you didn't read the first one, it's not mandatory, but I would suggest it just in case. :) Just a warning, this one is a bit longer...but so worth it. I promise! Without further ado, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or the song this story is based off of, Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me.**

**Alrighty, places everyone, it's SHOWTIME!**

* * *

Teardrops To Love: You Belong With Me

Riza's POV

I'm backstage getting ready as the performer before me finishes his song. It's karaoke night at the bar we all patronize after work, and I'm up next. This, according to Havoc, is supposed to be the wake up call Edward needs to realize just what the song's title says, that he belongs with me... Let's hope this works... I'm so nervous... How did I even get myself into this...

~Flashback 2 Weeks~

Normal POV

Riza Hawkeye walked into the telephone room of central command. Only the attendant and a solitary soldier placing a phone call were in the room.

When the attendant, Private Oliver Castle, turned to Riza to say hello, she shushed him. Riza immediately identified the voice and realized it was none other than the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, on the line. From what little Riza could hear, Ed was on the phone with his current girlfriend, Winry Rockbell, who resides in Rush Valley. They had been together for a few months now, and things were going downhill fast.

With Ed residing in central and still being part of the Amestrian military, he couldn't always get down to Rush Valley to see Winry, or even receive phone calls from her for that matter, at the drop of a hat. Ed didn't like it, but it wasn't nearly bad enough to warrant the anger and sadness that Winry frequently displayed...

Hawkeye felt bad for evesdropping, but she was curious as to what was the cause of this week's dilemma between the two young lovers.

Private Castle filled Riza in on what had been said so far. Apparently, Winry wanted Ed to come visit her for the weekend in Rush Valley, since he had off. Ed, however, wanted to rest up, seeing as he had just returned to Central from a rather grueling mission, and was thouroghly exausted. This so-called excuse had set Winry off, and poor Ed was subjected to an hour of verbal abuse from the obnoxious automail mechaninc. Then, to make matters worse, Ed cracked a joke. Granted, Riza and anyone else with a sense of humor would have found it funny, but not Winry. It just added fuel to the already blazing inferno. Having had enough, Ed said a rushed goodbye and hung up the phone. He brushed past Hawkeye and Castle, and headed for his barracks grumbling about the abrasive conversation. The lieutenant felt bad for the not-short alchemist. She hated ot see him mope and be miserable.

Riza walked back to her room thinkin of the handsome blonde she so desperately adored. She thought of how happy Ed and Winry used to make eachother in the beginning, and how broken and defeated Edward seemed now. Hawkeye immagined how happy she could make him if he would only realize that he belongs with her. Alas, it was only a fantasy... Winry was younger, prettier, and wore short skirts while Riza was older, by no means effeminate, and wore her military uniform or long pants all the time. A relationship with the elder Elric brother was only a fantasy, it would never happen...

About a week later, Ed came to Riza's room. It was about 3 p.m. and both soldiers had the day off. Ed was clad in worn out dark blue jeans, a baggy white t-shirt, and his usual combat boots. His golden tresses were worn loose, draping beautifully onto his shoulders, just the way Riza liked it. The lieutenant herself was dressed in a lavender t-shirt, white button up dress shirt, and black slacks with equally dark sneakers. Her hair had been left in it's ususal style out of habbit.

Ed came by to suggest that they take a walk through the park near Central. As they waked and talked, Riza couldn't help but think that this was how things ought to be. Talking to the young alchemist was so effortless for her. The soldiers sat on a bench and Ed had finally cracked a genuine smile for the first time since things had gotten bad with Winry. Hawkeye was absolutely mesmerized by Ed's smile. It looked like it could light up the entirety of Central with all of it's brilliant beauty.

While they sat, Ed had begun to explain the distance between himself and his fellow officers. It was because of how draining and distressing his long distance relationship with Winry was and how he didn't want to drag everyone else down with him. Sh smiled fondly as he told Riza that she knows him so much better and she thought to herself, 'what's he doing with a girl like that anyway...' She tried her hardest not to remember all the reasons she had listed before as to why he chose Winry over her. Not that Ed realized he had a choice... But how could he not have known by now... Practically all of Central knew how she felt for him... After all the late night visits and the way she made him laugh when he was about to cry... She knows all his favorite songs, all of his dreams and desires, sometimes she is told as much as Alphonse... So was Edward really that dense, or was he so wrapped up in his own problems that he didn't notice anything or anyone else...?

The officers made their way back to the barracks and Ed dropped Riza off for the night before heading home himself.

The next day, 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc walked up to Hawkeye and told her of a karaoke contest at the bar they all patronized, The Sunset Tavern. He figured that Riza should enter the contest and, if she picked the right song, use it as a way to get through to Ed about her feelings... She was baffled by what Havoc said, but figured it was worth a shot. After work, Riza made her way to the tavern and signed herself up.

On the way home from the bar, Riza was playing her car radio and turned it up when one of her favorite songs came on the station. Midway through the song, the idea dawned on her to use it as her song for the contest, so she went straight home to practice.

Friday came fast and the end of the work day approached at what felt like a breakneck pace. Riza said goodbye to her fellow dogs of the military and headed home to get ready for her performance. She would wow the crowd and hopefully win Ed's heart in the process.

As the guys were leaving Cnetarl for the night, they noticed Alphonse trying and failing to comfort an extremely mopey Edward Elric. Havoc, Breda and Falman walked towards the two and invited them to the bar for some cheering up. After some coaxing from the elder officers and his younger brother, Ed finally agreed and was dragged off by Alphonse to get ready. Havoc smirked knowing that his brilliant plan was comming together perfectly.

That night at the Sunset Tavern, the guys grabbed a table and ordered drinks. They couldn't help but wonder where the hell Riza was, as it wasn't her style to be late. Havoc just said they would all have to wait, and that they would be surprised.

The MC for the night was the bar's owner, Dan. He walked up on the small stage in the front of the bar, and announced the contest. The crowd gave a round of applause as the first singer hopped up on the stage.

As the night wore on, the acts spanned the full spectrum of music, and were varying degrees of good and bad. Some were so bad that they were booed off the stage, and some were so good that they recieved standning ovations. The MC stepped up on the stage and introduced the final act of the night, Riza Hawkeye singing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, and that it was dedicated to someone special.

Riza walked out on stage in a light lavender dress with white cowboy boots. Her hair was down and framed her face beautifully. The stage lights gave her an almost ethereal glow, and her fellow officers, along with the bar's many other patrons, stared in awe at the woman. Ed looked up, and thought to himself that Riza had the appearence of an angel. Hawkeye sat on the barstool and began to play her song.

~End Flashbacks~

Ed's POV

**"You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,**  
**She's going off about something that you said**  
**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do."**

Riza has an amazing voice... So soft and sweet...

**"I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do.**

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time."

I wonder who she could be talking about... The MC said this performance was dedicatied to someone special... I didn't even know Hawkeye had someone special... Huh, Riza seems to be looking in my direction...

**"If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?"**

I look over at Havoc, as she sings. He gives me a thumbs up and a grin. My eyes are as wide as saucers I bet, cause I just realized who this is dedicated to..._ Me... Damnit Riza... Why didn't I see it before..._

**"Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"**

And you've got a smile  
That can light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.

**You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?"**

That day at the park was probably the easiest I've had since I got into a relationship with Winry... Riza does know me better... I would tell her I'm fine, and she wouldn't say anything, but I knew she didn't believe me... What was I doing with Winry anyway... My gut was telling me that a clingy girlfriend was a bad idea and I just didn't listen when I should've...

**"She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time."**

I like that Riza wears pants instead of those too short skirts that Winry wears... and I would prefer if my girlfriend didn't wear high heels... for obvious reasons... It won't be just a dream anymore Riza... I'm awake now, and I promise you, I see it clear as day...

**"If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?  
**  
**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?"**

I was so blind... So blind... Riza, you've really opened my eyes. I know now who I'm meant to be with... You...

Riza's POV

**_[Instrumental]_**

As I play the instrumental part of the song, I see Ed looking at me and smiling bright. It's enough to make butterflies rush to my stomach... _Somehow, by some enormous miracle, I think that I'm getting through to him. But I'm not done yet._

Ed's POV

The instrumental comes to an end and Riza begins gracing us with her melodious voice once more.

**"Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me."**

Yeah, I went to Riza's room so many times in the middle of the night. She always seems to know what to do to calm me down, or make me laugh when I'm in the worst of moods...

**"Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?  
**  
**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.  
**  
**You belong with me.  
**  
**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
**  
**You belong with me..."**

As the song comes to an end and Riza steps down from the stage, she recieves a standing ovation. I didn't think of it before, but I'm thinking of it now Riza... I'm also thinkin' I should meet you backstage, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do!

Riza's POV

I make my way backstage, and can still hear all of the applause comming from the crowd. _Wow, that was crazy..._ I can see Ed making his way back towards me... _Wonder what'll happen now that I've poured out my heart and soul..._

Normal POV

Ed met Riza in the back of the hallway.

"Riza, you were amazing tonight. And you look stunning..." Ed said, blushing deeply.

"Thank you, Edward. I'm so glad you enjoyed it."

"Listen Riza, I gotta tell you something... Or maybe I should just show you..."

"Wha-"

Riza was cut off mid sentance by Ed, who kissed her lips with all of the passion he could muster. She was surprised, but soon fell into the flow and kissed back with equal passion.

"Riza, I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner... Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to be sorry for Ed. But I am curious as to where this leaves us..."

"Where would you like to be?"

"With you."

"Well then Riza, You Belong With Me."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading. There's only one part left! What's in store for this new couple? Stay tuned!**

**Peace out,**

**~HeartlessRockstarXIII**


End file.
